


Give Me Something New

by cmorgana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Collars, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Escort Bucky, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, Kneeling, Leashes, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, first time subbing, not sex worker, scarf around throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: When Steve has a problem, Natasha is always the one to find him a solution. This time the solution is Bucky, an escort, ready to play the part of his sub for the night. Just in public, with rules to respect. But rules are made to be broken, nights one doesn't want to live can turn good and maybe Natasha had been less evil than they thought.





	1. The Street.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapriciousKitten (SunflowerPineapple)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPineapple/gifts).



> After I signed for the Secret Santa I panicked a little, I had no idea what to write. I usually have a thousand ideas but suddenly they were all gone from my mind! So, after reading the recipient bookmarks over and over, after trashing more than a few ideas...this thing was born. It litterally hit me one night while I was trying to fall asleep and I said "why not?". More than a month later, here it is!  
> Funny thing is that when I started it I had no idea who capriciouskitten was, never even crossed her way on tumblr. I followed her to keep an eye on what she posted and liked and I started writing hoping for the best. We started to talk by pure chance when the fic was already halfway and...yes, my dear, you'll notice it, because you'll find a few things that are pure "fan-service", lol. 
> 
> So, what to say...hope you like it, mostly I hope I got what you may like. I'm very happy to be your secret santa! Merry Christmas!

**The Street.**

Steve life had been great, perfectly lovely and enjoyable, until a few days before, at least.

He had lived of his art, which was a miracle by itself, in a nice apartment, had a dog, great friends and few problems. Then, casually, a guy he had met after years had dropped the news on him: Rumlow was back in town. 

That should have meant nothing, Steve knew that, he couldn't even define that part of his life as a trauma or some sort of trigger, not anymore if he ever had, still that didn't change his feelings. 

For days Steve had tried to ignore that invasive thought, then he had just given up, thrown a few books against a wall, begged his dog to forgive him for the scare, and texted Natasha. 

She had always been the one with a solution for everything, she'd probably even knew how to make a body disappear, if asked. 

That was what had lead Steve there, on a windy corner, at night, waiting for a stranger. 

When a young man appeared Steve had no doubt he was the one he was waiting for. No one was to casually stroll down the sidewalk in that part of the city and in that unholy weather. Steve took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. He didn't like the whole situation, he didn't like the idea of seeing Brock, not even for a minute, and he didn't like to pay someone for that. But if Natasha had deemed that as the best solution then it probably was. Natasha tended to be always right, and also to remind people of that pretty often. 

“Steve, I guess,” the man stopped in front of him with a tiny, polite and almost fake smile.

He was gorgeous, probably more than anyone Steve could have hoped for in a normal situation. The kind of gorgeous that made one want to fell on their knees or just shove him against a wall and get under his clothes. Eyes the most incredible color Steve had ever seen. A face that could get one to beg for cuddles and breakfast in bed after a night of unspeakable things. 

“Steve?” the man asked again, pouting a little at the silence, but not really put off by a reaction he often got, because of nerves or being something different from what the client expected, he didn't know “Did I get the wrong person or...” he started to ask, just a formality to get the man's attention back. Natasha had shown him a photo and he had to admit his first thought had been that he'd have probably gone out with someone like that for free. No one in their right mind could resist those shoulders. 

“No, no, sorry!” the words left Steve's mouth quickly while he tried to ignore that pout, it was a pity that was all a show, it looked perfect on those lips “sorry,” he repeated, “it's a...difficult night,” he extended his hand and the man took it immediately. His was warm, even in the icy wind and somehow seemed appropriate to Steve, nothing in that guy seemed cold, not even his professional attitude. 

“Bucky,” he unnecessarily introduced himself, “and your difficult night is the reason I'm here,” that time he winked and Steve felt his own shoulder relax a little, “so I get Natasha already told you everything there's to know, right?” Bucky asked, and Steve nodded. 

“Four hundred, I have permission for physical contact only in public and only if needed,” he recited like he had studied it by heart and Bucky laughed, light and true.

“Relax or that's gonna be harder than we both want to. I'm not a prostitute, just an escort, so not sex of any kind is allowed, but Natasha told me what the work is about, so you can obviously play with me in public, it's hand off the moment we get in a closed room, though,” Bucky explained and Steve nodded, trying not to think of the things he'd love to do in a private room with a mouth like that, “genitals touch is off limits in public too, but I guess for the occasion you can touch my ass if you think it's needed. You'll pay for everything, but I don't drink alcohol when I work. If I see any drug involved we're done. I can protect myself well enough, but I expect you to help me if I'm in obvious danger or in a bad situation. Think that's all, at least for now.”

“How...how do you do...that?” Steve asked, in awe, but he got an unimpressed raised eyebrow. 

“How do you sell your art? That's your job, this is mine, we just sell different products. And yes, 'Tasha told me a little about you so I could decide if I wanted to accept the job.”

“Right. It's just that you make it look so simple even if it's obvious you expect people to try and do things you told them are off the table.” 

Bucky shrugged. He hadn't always been like that, not by far, but he couldn't remember when everything sort of became easy. Probably after one too many time he had to shove or punch a client, or at the second black eye he got. Maybe when he convinced himself his job was nothing wrong or dirty. 

“Usually to list the rules is enough to make things straight, so I speak clearly. I'm the pretty thing you want on your arm, you break the rules I'll probably break your wrist. It's simple.”

“And now I know why you're Natasha's friend,” both men laughed at that and Steve felt himself relax a little more. 

A moment later, though, everything downed on him again. He didn't even know why he was doing that. It was a bad idea, stupid really. Why did he have to go poke at a monster of his past that was by then fast asleep? 

Bucky took a step toward Steve, touching his wrist lightly. 

“Guess 'Tash told you why we are going there?” Steve asked, getting back into himself at the contact, voice unhappy and resigned to tell the story once more. 

“Not really, just what I need to do, the why is up to you. Only if you want me to know, obviously, otherwise I'll just follow your lead, I'm good at that, it's my job after all,” the voice came out a little too automatic, like a well-rehearsed lie. Steve wondered how many times Bucky had to face situations he didn't know about, how many roles he had to play and if any of them ever put him in real danger. 

“I drag you into this, money or not you deserve to know,” Steve took a deep breath and a step backwards to lean against the wall and Bucky followed him, hand still around the cold wrist, “I was young and I assume stupid, I was just starting to know and explore the BDSM scene, and I had the immense luck of meeting Rumlow,” Steve snorted saying that, “he was strong and charismatic, I was a lot smaller than I am now, I mean _a lot_ , and he obviously got the wrong idea. I already knew who I was and what I liked, but it was somehow impossible not to follow his lead. He knew so much, he had so much to teach to me, to show me. Every night he had a new club, a new party. I hadn't even noticed he had turned me into his sub until things started to get rough,” Steve stopped for a moment, took another deep breath, and Bucky gave his arm another soft squeezed, “I'm not a sub, not that I'd have a problem with that but what I like, what I do well, is being the dominant. So, to make it short, things turned ugly, he forced me in roles I didn't want to, he forced me into things I hated and I let him for a while until one day I finally snapped. He turned half the scene against me, not that I was interested in going back to those places by that point, but still...”

“Why are we going there tonight, then?” Bucky asked, genuinely curious. 

“Because he's back in town and I'm an idiot who wants to show him who I am for real. I tried to ignore he is here, but I thought about the past a little too much since I've known and Natasha thought it was a good idea to show him how things turned out,” Bucky nodded at that.

“I agree. So I basically need to be your long term sub. I don't know a lot about that world, so you'll have to guide me, I guess,” Bucky bit on his lip, almost nervous. He didn't like to show he was ignorant about something, even less on the job, it felt like it made him somehow more vulnerable. No, it didn't just feel like that, it was like that. He couldn't get the upper hand in a game he didn't know, but it was Natasha who had asked him and he trusted her, she probably was one of the few people he'd follow without a question, so, if she said there was no danger in accepting the job with that Steve, it meant Bucky could relax even if he didn't know the scene. 

“I'll tell you the basic rules while we get there, but honestly, I think you could break any single one and people would still be too distracted by how hot you are to notice,” Steve said with a dirty smile and Bucky laughed but didn't show any sign of modesty.

He was wearing skin tight faux leather pants with a white V neck so tight and thin it was almost obscene. A black leather jacket over it, but he had planned to shed it before they entered the club. 

He knew he was dressed to kill, he knew people looked at him and wanted to bend him over a table. He liked to be good at his job and looking like a wet dream was a huge part of it. That he also liked to be watched and drooled over was just a bonus.


	2. The Club.

**The Club.**

The club was spacious but crowded. Dim lights and music like any other place Bucky had seen in his life, the difference were the people and some sort of little stages, or areas, he didn't know how to call them, with implements and activities he had never seen before, if not on tv. 

“You alright?” Steve bent to speak in his ear, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

Bucky was kneeling near him, at a booth, while Steve nursed an almost untouched drink and chatted with someone he had apparently met years before. 

“Yes,” Bucky murmured, gaze lowered. He wasn't sure if or how he could look at Steve. He wasn't sure of a lot of things in that place, so he felt more at ease going for the apparently safer option.

Steve fought not to sigh. He didn't like the place, he didn't particularly like the company and, even less, he liked Rumlow staring at him from the counter. Except he was exactly the reason they were at that club and sitting at that particular table, in his direct line of view, so Steve fingered Bucky's collar, internally flinching, and let his hand travel up to grab the man's hair and pull his head back apparently viciously.

“I promise we'll go somewhere private as soon as possible,” he whispered in his ear, pretending to be giving some dirty order, “he's at the bar, he's looking. Bastard with a whiskey and a black shirt, don't turn now,” he bit hard on Bucky's lobe and the man flinched and let lose a moan, “sorry, need to keep up the game.”

“It's ok. What can I do?” Bucky asked, but just to keep his mind busy, not to think why he had just moaned at the bite. It hadn't been part of his play and it wasn't like he was a blushing virgin, but he had never had such a reaction with a client and for something so little.

Steve froze for a moment. That place was getting into his head. Everything smelled like sex, everything sounded like sex and at every corner he could see people play games he had missed for a while. To have a collared boy at his feet, one of the hottest he had ever seen, didn't help. 

Trying to regain control of his thoughts and his cock, he licked along the collar, tasting the leather, slipping to bite where the neck meets the shoulder. It was an act, he had to remember himself not to really tighten, to just fake it, teeth barely there. For a moment, in the back of his head, appeared the thought that he maybe wasn't allowed to do such a thing, but he ignored it. He was just doing what necessary to stay bent near Bucky's ear and the guy could stop him at any moment, that was sure. Just a look from Bucky and he was going to stop, they both had made that clear in the car.

“Play like all you want is to make me satisfied and happy so you'll have the best reward of your life,” Steve finally suggested, proud of the calm in his own voice. 

Bucky looked up at the man for a second before going to stare back to his own knees. Steve looked controlled, he felt like he was totally alright in that environment, but the tension was still obvious from so close. He wasn't sure if it was about that Rumlow guy or that he was trying to fake such a deep relationship without overstepping. His half hard cock was evident, but Bucky couldn't blame him, everything led to sex in that place, your head had no other place to go if not there, and by that point, Bucky was half hard too just by being there and breathing that air, just by hearing the groans...He was working, that wasn't a path he could go down at the moment, he reminded himself. Instead, he moaned at the hand still holding his hair and then forced his head to turn despite the grasp, nuzzling at the man wrist.

“I think I can do that,” he licked at the pulse point, “don't worry, my rules are a lot laxer tonight, let's show that bastard what a great dom you can be,” he murmured while Steve went back to lick and fake bite his neck. He had no idea how someone could force Steve into something he didn't want, he had known the man for a few hours and he looked like the more genuine person he had met in his whole life. He had no idea why his rules are laxer either, he had decided that more or less at the moment, without thinking, deciding Steve could take a lot more liberty than any client could even dream of, but it didn't feel wrong and Bucky wasn't going to overthink it. Not at that moment, at least. 

“Thank you,” Steve murmured again, pulling on Bucky's hair one last time. The moan that left the man's lips sounded genuine and once more Steve had to keep his breath to be able to also keep a cool facade.

Apparently, he definitely needed to find someone, if a fake scene was having that effect on him. He should have started to search for something more than random one night stands that always ended in vanilla sex. Maybe he was ready to find a sub for real, someone to have around. Maybe even someone to fall in love with and to spend time with outside of scenes. 

Right then, though, Steve only wanted to punch Rumlow and his damn smirk before closing himself inside the bathroom and jerk off thinking of the hot guy kneeling at his feet. 

He knew neither of the two things were going to happen, so he just took a sip of his almost untouched cocktail and smiled at the man he was chatting with, noticing him too had taken a short pause to play with his boy. 

When Steve was back at ignoring him, it took Bucky a few minutes to manage to casually turn enough to finally see that Rumlow guy. He didn't like him. He was good looking, enough that he'd be almost impossible not to notice, but even if Bucky hadn't known he was a bastard...there was something in him, that same something he had seen in a lot of men, that something that usually had them hurting people and try to hurt him while he worked. Bucky could then imagine a young Steve, apparently skinny – and that was a little harder to imagine – being enthralled by that older man. Steve was obviously gentle and careful toward others, that probably was what the bastard had used against him. Bucky hated men like that, he hated them even more if they hurt someone he liked, and he was already liking Steve. He made him feel safe and cared for, with him he felt like he could let go...Bucky stopped his train of thought. That was basically Steve being a Dom. That was what he was supposed to do, but he wasn't obviously even trying to do it at the moment, instead, he was nervous and focused on the act. Steve was a natural dom, Steve had turned into it, without even noticing, the second Bucky got turned into his sub.

Bucky's cock twitched, treacherous, and he was tempted to hit it or something. Instead, he focused his frustration and anger back at the man at the bar. 

He wasn't a kid, he wasn't innocent, he may not know a lot of that world, he may not have played in that scene before, but sure enough, he knew how to look slutty and desperate and fucking hot. And it wasn't a job thing. It was a Bucky thing, one he loved to use. 

With a low moan, coming straight from the back of his throat, he bent forward, headbutting Steve's thigh before rubbing his cheek against it.

Steve looked down, training his face not to show his confusion and shock, and as soon as his eyes met Bucky's the man licked his lips, making puppy eyes at him. 

“What does my boy wants?” Steve asked, grateful his body and brain can slip into the role even while he was plainly panicking. 

“Didn't like to be so far from you, Sir,” Bucky replied in a tiny voice but loud enough to be heard by the ones around them. For a second he hadn't been sure what to call him, but sir had seemed safe enough. He pointedly ignored the strange feeling at being called 'boy'. 

“Ohh, poor little thing,” Steve scratched his head, behind the ear, and Bucky leaned into the touch with a satisfied moan, forcing Steve to count to ten to remind himself it was just a play, that he was paying the guy to fake and be his sub, “but I'm talking now, so I need you to be a good boy for a little longer, you don't want to be punished, right?” he too was using a little higher tone than usual, letting the other man at the booth hear their conversation, knowing for sure someone was going to report to Rumlow. 

Bucky full pouted as if the mention of punishment hadn't been enough to bring Steve on the verge of losing control. Steve was starting to be really frustrated and not in a good way. 

Bucky had to swallow down a deviant smirk at how Steve's pupils dilated. He loved to have that effect on people, he loved to feel desired and sexy, to have all the attention on him. He moved to nuzzle Steve's waist, the silk shirt soft against his chin and cheek. 

“Sorry, Sir. I can be a good boy,” Bucky knew he probably could be, his problem was that he had never wanted to, so he turned and when the dom's hand slipped from his hair to his cheek he caught a finger in his mouth, sucking on it. 

Steve's voice faltered, he stopped talking, remembering at the last second to look annoyed. He raised an eyebrow for the play sake and turned, yet leaving the finger in that hot mouth. 

“I just told you to wait,” he scolded, voice hard and cold, in contrast with the fire in his eyes that he couldn't hide, “you know I don't like bad boys,” Steve grabbed Bucky's collar, using it to pull the other man toward him while he bent to talk in his ear, “what the fuck are you doing?” he sounded mad, but he was mostly confused. Too confused to be really mad.

“I'm giving something to talk about to the people staring at you,” Bucky answered, like he was telling something different, bottom lip out and his best innocent directed at Steve.

“It's dangerous, there's a line...” Steve continued, still shaking him by the collar, incredibly careful not to chafe the skin underneath,

“We're in public and I won't do something that could need immediate intervention from you, just let go, I can let you know if it gets too much...I'm sorry, Sir,” he added the last few words in a louder voice, small and pitiful, puppy eyes still on. 

Steve didn't really like it, but at that point, he was in the game, so he had to play. With an annoyed grunt, he pushed Bucky away from him, hard enough that the man fell on his ass.

“You're already in for punishment, want to make it worse, boy?” apparently _that_ tone still came naturally to him. When Bucky shook his head, eyes down, Steve gave a satisfied nod, opening his leg, “Kneel here, a few minutes and I'll be ready to go. Not a word if you don't want to be disciplined in front of everyone,” the man sitting in front of Steve groaned, obviously liking the idea. He wasn't the only one, Steve had to think about his grandma to keep his cock from going straight to fully hard. At that point he didn't even care Bucky was going to see he was half hard, he knew he wasn't being very good at hiding what that play was doing to him.

Feeling even bolder now that he had everyone's eyes on him, and that he was learning he sort of liked the game, Bucky got on his hands and knees and crawled between Steve's legs, making sure to show his ass as much as possible. Once he was settled there, back on his heels, he leaned his face against Steve's inner thigh, the man's half hard cock just in front of him. It was a strange position, but he didn't feel bothered by it, nor by being so close to Steve's dick. It wasn't like Bucky hadn't sucked his good share of them, and Steve was gorgeous and, apparently, had a pretty big cock, something he usually deeply appreciated. Bucky was sure he had been sitting at luxury restaurants for work and felt more used and awkward. 

Steve didn't even think about it when he got a hand down and started to scratch Bucky's head as if he was a big cat, and Bucky relaxed into it, leaning more and more into the strong leg. 

Time passed slowly while other people Steve had known from years before stopped to chat for a while, one after the other. Bucky felt almost frustrated by the thing. He didn't care for that act, he was okay with being hidden under the table, Steve's thigh warm and solid against him, a relaxing hand massaging his scalp, it was something he could lose himself into, but, for some reason totally unknown to him, he wanted all those people to just stop bothering them. He wanted for those idiots to disappear so he and Steve could go to a private room. To do what, and why he wanted that, he didn't know. Steve was only a job and the act was going to end the moment a door was going to close behind them, but still, Bucky longed for that moment. Probably it was his confused head that made him desire such a thing. He needed to talk to Steve, he needed to ask why he was enjoying that game they were playing so much. 

Steve interrupted Bucky's thoughts by grabbing him by his hair to gently pull him up on his knees. The man rested his elbows on Steve's legs, looking up at him. 

“I think it's safe for us to disappear now,” Steve whispered, close to Bucky's lips. He wanted to kiss him, to eat that luscious mouth, but that was probably against the rules. 'No sex' could have a broad meaning and a kiss was a very intimate thing, he wasn't going to try something possibly against Bucky's will. 

“Leash,” Bucky murmured, then opened his mouth in a clear invitation. He usually didn't kiss clients, not that often the situation could require it, but at that moment, in that scene, it felt like the right thing to do. 

Steve frowned, but was quick enough to catch up at least the non verbal part and kiss Bucky. Slowly. A soft lick along his open and already wet lips, then he went for the man's tongue, licking it, both their mouths open, their kiss on display. Another show. 

When he pulled on his hair again, Bucky moaned around his tongue. 

“Leash?” Steve asked once the kiss was just a brush of lips, low enough that once more the conversation stood private, and Bucky gave a tiny nod toward the open room. 

More than a few people were on their knees, crawling behind their doms. Bucky wasn't particularly interested in the idea, but he knew he would be breathtaking in that position, inside those leather trousers, and he knew Rumlow would have died of jealousy seeing Steve with a sub like that. He didn't even know why he hated so much that man, to dislike him was a thing, but that was some kind of hate for a man he had never seen before, still, Bucky found deep satisfaction in the idea of torturing him in a bad way. 

Steve took a second to regain control of his brain and remember how to breathe. Bucky just asked for a leash. The man he was paying to play along, who had never been into BDSM, who had never set foot into a club or submitted for anyone, just asked to be taken away on a leash. He had no idea why, but sure it made his jeans even tighter and Bucky was probably feeling that, since he was now leaning against him, between his legs. He hated Natasha. Bless her.

Without a word he reached on the table, taking the leash the man in front of him, James, had used to lead his own sub there. 

“Can I borrow?” he asked with his best and dirtiest smile, getting an enthusiastically affirmative answer. 

While clasping the hook at the D ring attached to the leather collar Bucky was wearing, Steve made sure his hands weren't shaking. 

“My good boy,” he complimented, waiting once more for a sign that everything was still alright. 

Bucky nodded minutely, turning to nuzzle Steve's hand, almost purring at the compliment. He didn't feel something warm coil around his insides, he was sure it was just a coincidence, a wrong impression. 

When Steve got up and gently pulled on the leash, it felt...different. Different than anything Bucky had ever experienced in his life. He felt humiliated and exposed, but it wasn't the bad kind of shame, it was the blush a dear friend gets out of you. He felt vulnerable, but at the same time safe, because he had no doubt the man at the other end of the lead was going to do anything necessary for his good. He felt powerful while he crawled swaying his hips, all eyes trained on his ass, all that attention focused on him, all those men wanting him, but no one would approach because he was already owned by someone else. It was some sort of strange contrast, to be walking on his hands and knees but feel like he was the one with the power. 

Bucky sat on his heels when Steve stopped to talk to a tall man. He wetted dry lips whit his tongue and carefully looked around. A few men were still looking at them, Rumlow's face was a dark red, the ice rattling inside the glass he was holding. 

Bucky didn't even realize he leaned in to rub against Steve's thigh, nor did the man while he absentmindedly reached to caress his face and head.

A second later Steve showed him a pair of keys.


	3. The Room.

**The Room.**

The moment the door closed behind them, Bucky sat up, looking around, astounded. 

It was a big bedroom, with apparently normal furniture and dimly lit. A huge bed with only sheets, dark. A recliner, a couch, chairs, obviously lots of places to sit or lay on. Or, probably, bend. A single chest of drawers was close to a door that Bucky presumed was the bathroom. He wondered what actually was inside the drawers. 

“Is that place clean?” he asked. He had no idea where that question came from, it was probably the last thing he was interested in, but he suspected that was the exact reason for his question. His brain was still refusing to focus on what was going on in the background of his thoughts. 

Steve laughed, taken aback by the odd inquiry.

“Probably more than any hotel you've slept in. Trust me, it's a serious club this one, a real one, nothing made to have kids play around with paddles for a while, it's the real stuff,” he explained. Without even thinking he reached to touch Bucky, still kneeling at his feet, and that was when he realized he was still holding the leash, he was still trying to touch, but the act was over, they were alone and he no longer had the right to even get close to the other man. 

Bucky sensed the change even before he could think the same and went suddenly rigid. That was it, that was the end of the night. He had done his job, he had been paid and in a while he could leave that room and go back home. Leave all that behind. Leave those feelings, that were confusing him, behind. Leave his costumer behind. 

“Do you...can you take it off by yourself?” Steve asked, nervous, pointing at the leash. 

For a moment he really hated Natasha, why she had searched for someone who she knew was exactly what Steve could fall for? She had known the kind of situation they were going to be in! He knew it was irrational, but he didn't care, he didn't want for Bucky to get on his feet and leave, he wanted to know more about that man, he wanted to know how, why, he was a natural sub but didn't know, why he had never tried something...no, he couldn't want that, it wasn't his place to wonder and ask, he was just a job to Bucky and, probably, he was just very good at his work and not interested for real. 

Neither of them spoke while Bucky took off the lead, placing it on the drawer, but leaving the collar on. For the first time since they met the atmosphere was tense and heavy. Bucky sighed and sat at the end of the bed. A second later Steve reached for the chair farther from it.

“I'm sorry about...” Steve gestured vaguely with an ample movement, “I hope I didn't force too much on you, I'm sorry if I overstepped some rule...”

“You didn't,” Bucky interrupted, “everything I did was because I wanted to, I knew you'd have got me out of it the second something was wrong,” Steve raised an eyebrow at that.

“Yet you did a lot. You crawled and you took initiative,” Bucky shrugged and Steve went on, “you said you never tried anything like that, but are you sure you were never curious about it, not even a little bit?” 

It was a genuine ask, not a two-faced thing, and they were both aware of it. Steve had had more than an occasion to try and pry something out of Bucky if he would have wanted, but he hadn't, and now he was just sitting there, asking something Bucky was wondering too.

“I never knew all that exists,” a nervous laughter, “I mean, I obviously know it exists, clubs, BDSM, all that, but in a...” a little pause to search for the right word, “theoretical, way, like whips and chain and huge and dangerous men or women in killing stilettos. Sure not people like you, wearing jeans and scratching my head,” Bucky confessed with a dusty blush.

“I don't usually wear jeans in places like this,” Steve laughed a little, changing the topic for a second, “not this kind of jeans at least, but to put too much effort into it tonight, felt like...”

“Giving Rumlow too much power over you?” Bucky finished for him, and Steve nodded. 

“Something like that. So, now you know what a good part of this dom and sub thing is,” the tension had dissipated already, Steve was resting with elbows on his knees, Bucky half leaned on the bed, “ever tried something like that before?” he asked again, now referring to the power dynamics. 

That time Bucky didn't answer straight away, taking a moment to think about that. He had tried a bit of rough sex, biting, restraining, a hand around his throat on a glorious night he was half drunk and had so much sex he then hadn't walked straight for two days, so he guessed all that could be somehow considered an approach to BDSM, even if probably everyone had tried it at least once. But the submission, the feeling he had experienced that night were new. 

He shook his head.

“I've never left power over me to someone else or let them lead and control me,” he said frankly, “just those bites and restrain things probably every couple tries at least once, but no,” he didn't feel embarrassed admitting there was something so big he hadn't even thought about up to that night, “I guess given what I do for a living you'd have...”

“No,” Steve stopped him, serious and final, “don't go there. You work for those men, well, for me too at the moment,” he added with a hint of shame in his voice, “they lead the game but it has nothing to do with what you want. Your job isn't different than any other, you just keep up with annoying customers.”

Bucky didn't answer to that and silence fell in the room. It wasn't tense, it wasn't relaxed either, just the calm of someone thinking something through. 

He had followed the lead of his clients indeed, sometimes in situations with heavy sexual innuendo, but he had never submitted to them, he had never relaxed while doing so, it had always been work. Not that night, not with Steve. Bucky still had controlled his game, every decision had been his, nothing imposed by Steve, but it had felt different, it had felt normal, natural. A bone deep calm. No shame in being there, on his knees, yet he had felt ashamed of himself for sitting at the same table with some of his costumers. 

“Steve?” he called a few minutes later, to get the attention of the man absorbed in his phone. Steve looked up with a smile, waiting, “So it's clear I'm an escort, not a whore and I don't fuck my clients, right?” Bucky asked, serious.

Steve freaked out for a moment. What did he do wrong? Was it the conversation they just had, had he crossed some line asking Bucky about his sexuality? The last thing he wanted was to make things odd for him, it had never been his intention!

“It is!” he said nervously, “whatever I've done to make you think I think you're a...” he stopped, he wasn't going to use the same derogatory word, Bucky could but he was a costumer instead, “...prostitute,” he chose in the end, “I really didn't mean it! You've been perfect tonight, but I'm sure it's just because you're great at your job, not because...” Steve started rambling, but Bucky's laughter stopped him.

“Relax, I was just making sure, you did nothing. And even if I sold my ass for money it would be my choice and no one would have a right to judge me,” he added almost as an afterthought, chin up.

“Absolutely, people can fuck for whatever reason, and there are far worse than money,” Steve agreed, brows furrowed in confusion about where that thing was going. 

Bucky just nodded, nothing else coming from his lips for a minute, he just sat there, totally uncaring of Steve's stare on him.

“Alright. I want to try your kind of sex. Nothing to do with the job, my work ended the moment we got inside this room, I'm just asking as Bucky,” his voice was detached, a matter of factually, but his gaze darted around him, avoiding Steve.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, waiting for a nod, “it can also not be sexual, it can be just...”

“Please,” Bucky interrupted, rolling his eyes, “We've both been hard for the last hour, it started being sexual when I considered dry humping your leg. While I was actually working, I'd add.”

Steve chuckled, admitting to himself it was true. He had wanted nothing more than to drag Bucky to that room and do nasty things to him. He got up, then sat on the bed, close to the other man but not enough to touch. 

“If we do this it's going to be pretty tame,” he started, “I want to just show you how it should work. First I need to know what you already know you won't like,” Bucky opened his mouth, closed it, “take a minute,” Steve suggested with a smile. 

The minute ticked by slowly, a range of emotions crossing the younger man face, in the end, he nodded.

“I think I don't mind a little pain. No blood or serious marks, though” he added the last part as a second thought, making Steve sigh.

“I just told you I'm going to give you a light taste, what do you think we do to get blood at a _light taste_?” Steve wonders, half amused and half shocked and Bucky shrugged as to say that one never knows, “I never draw blood anyway. I've nothing against a good bruise that my sub will feel for a few days, but I don't like to inflict serious pain.”

“Not even if the other asks for it?” the tone is genuinely curious. Steve shook his head.

“Doms have their limits too, I draw the line at blood if I get asked I'll safeword. Rule one, you have as much power on me as much as I have on you. I get vulnerable when I top, I have a responsibility and I count on the other person to share it with me. You won't stop me, you hurt me more than you hurt yourself, probably,” Bucky looked at him, enthralled.

“You can let go and forget everything else because you know you'll be stopped if you do something wrong,” Bucky elaborates. 

Steve nodded. It was a little more complicated than that but close enough and it wasn't anything of importance that night, so he just signed for Bucky to go on. 

“Ok. Don't hit the face, it's not even about using it to work it's...” he stopped, once more searching for the right words, “I guess I don't like that kind of humiliation, feels somehow too detached, I don't like to be...a thing...” he started to get confused, not even knowing himself why he had that kind of thoughts, so Steve nodded, picking up for him.

“You don't like to be dehumanized, too many already think they can treat you like a thing, that you're just a toy, and a slap is just a cold and cruel punishment,” Bucky looked at him mesmerized by how accurate Steve was about it and the man smiled at him before something changes in his face, eyes getting suddenly darker, “you're not a toy, you're my good boy, right? Maybe sometimes you deserve a few spanks, but you'll always be a good boy,” he purred, low, and Bucky had to close his eyes, a moan leaving his throat. 

“I'm...I...I want to be a good boy,” Bucky answered lowly when he regained his breath, pressing his cheek against the hand stretched toward him. 

“Anything else you think you won't like?” Steve tone stayed low. 

“I don't know,” Bucky admitted, “but I want to be a good boy,” he didn't even know where that came from, he had never thought something like that before, but now that Steve had started calling him that...

“I know, I'm sure you are. I'm not going to try anything that could have you scream to stop when you actually don't want me to, but I feel better giving you safewords anyway, instead than just you telling me to stop,” Steve looked at Bucky, he looked already half lost, so he tapped the point of his fingers on the cheek he was holding, “I need you to focus,” a command and Bucky nodded, “if you need me to stop you say red. If you need me to slow down you say yellow. Is that clear?” 

“Red stop, yellow slow down,” Bucky repeated.

“See? Already so good. I also need you to tell me if it starts to feel like...everything around you starts to get soft and fuzzy, like you feel yourself...slip,” they looked at each other for a moment, Steve wondered if he had explained the approach at subspace in a decent way, but in the end Bucky looked like he got it and nodded, “alright baby, take off the collar and we can start.”

“Why?” Bucky protested, both hands going up to touch the soft leather around his throat. He didn't even know why he liked it so much, but the weight made him feel grounded, he didn't want to lose it. 

Steve chuckled.

“I'm old school, to put a collar on someone is a big step, think of it as a ring. I had to for our little act down there, but I won't have you collared for this,” Steve explained, seeing the confused disappointment on Bucky's face. He was pouting again, as he had done downstairs. Steve knew that man was going to be his ruin, “would it make you feel better if I got a scarf to wrap around your neck while we play?” he asked in a tone usually reserved for kids, but Bucky didn't seem to care, he just nodded.

“Thank you,” he whispered, adding as an afterthought, “Sir.”

Steve tried not to smile too brightly. He loved to hear that coming from that man's lips, he loved even more that Bucky had started to call him that without him having to ask. 

“Everything for my good boy,” he replied, getting the collar from Bucky's hand and going to the drawer. 

He knew those things by hearts, so much time spent in the rooms of that club. Some made for good memories, others he'd rather forget. 

They were just going to need the first drawer for that night. 

He took a dark red, silk scarf, silk ropes, condoms and lube and threw it all on the bed when he went back near Bucky. 

The flimsy V neck was already gone.

Steve smiled, one eyebrow raised. 

“Someone is needy,” he observed, no reprimand in his tone. Instead, he reached for the button of the tight pants, gently patting Bucky's leg to get him up and, finally, take those stupid things off him. Steve had wanted to peel those trousers off Bucky since the moment he had seen him in the street, even if he had to admit they looked perfect like they were painted over the skin, tantalising.

It was easier than he had imagined to get them down his legs, the material soft, and it felt like opening a gift on Christmas morning. Except under the wrap there was a naked Bucky, wearing nothing else. 

Steve smiled, the only alternative he got to a steamy groan, and Bucky smiled back.

“What? The lines of underwear would be a crime under those pants!” Bucky remarked, cocky, a mischievous grin on his face, forgetting his position, his role, for a second, but Steve just shook his head, lenient for the infraction.

“And I'd never want for you to be forced to do something...naughty...” he teased, bending to nip at the exposed hipbone. Bucky was lean but his body was toned, his muscles defined by clear lines Steve wanted nothing more than to lick. And he could. Just for a night, for a few hours, he could do anything he wanted with the hot body in front of him. He looked him over one more time. He was a work of art, a sculpture Steve was only used to see in museums, not alive and under his hands.

“I'd never be naughty...Sir...” face down but looking up at Steve through his lashes, the grin now plainly dirty, Bucky let the 'Sir' hang in the air for a moment, almost purring around the word.

This time Steve couldn't repress a tiny groan, but he squared his shoulder and half heartily slapped his thigh, using it as an excuse to rub his palm along the strong leg.

“Cheeky is naughty. Lay down,” he moved, to leave Bucky the space to comply. 

It took Bucky a second to take it all in. 

That was really happening. He had really asked a client to have a Dom and Sub dynamic fuck with him. He could still stop it, but it was the last thing he wanted. So he crossed the few steps to the bed and put a knee on it, turning to look at Steve while he got on all fours and then slowly lied down. A little show, that time just for him, showing instead than teasing. When he was down he slightly opened his legs, but nothing more. It no longer was his game, he had nothing to think about for once, no leading to take or control to keep, no need to get creative and impress his partner. Everything was up to Steve now and Bucky could relax against the pillows.

Steve was straddling him a second later, hands travelling along his torso, stopping at the waist to run up again, fingertips founding new lines, new spots to barely touch. 

“You are gorgeous,” he murmured, hands going straight for both nipples, rolling them between his fingers. 

Bucky moaned at the first really intimate contact, raising his hips involuntarily, cock trapped under Steve, against the rough jeans. 

“I can tie you to the headboard,” Steve spoke, ignoring Bucky bliss, how he curved his back to silently ask for more of that touch, “but I'd like for you try and be my good boy, instead. Do you think you can keep your hands up there?” he bent, sucking one nipple, then the other, and taking them back in his fingers a second later. 

“I can,” Bucky's voice was relaxed, “I can be your good boy, Sir,” he added, an afterthought, because the first answer hadn't sounded good enough. 

Steve smiled brightly at him. With a last twist he let go of his nipples, getting up.

“I know you can be. So good for me,” he moved to reach for the scarf, wrapped it loosely around Bucky's neck and then stopped. The contrast of the clear skin and the dark silk was just perfect, another point in common with an incredible piece of art. Steve passed two fingers between the fabric and the throat, feeling the other man gulp against him, “tonight I want just that, for you to obey me, to let go,” a nod, a 'yes, Sir', Steve gave an aborted nod of his own, “if things get too much you safeword. If you need to be restrained or something doesn't work for you, you just say. Is everything clear?” 

Bucky gestured with his head. He wanted. No more words. He needed. 

“Sir?” the name left his lips before he could even think, and Steve immediately looked up at him, not worried but curious, and raised his eyebrows expectantly, “if...if it's okay for me to ask....” it sounded stupid told out loud, too desperate, but that was part of the game, Bucky could be needy, could ask for things and was up to Steve to give or deny. Bucky didn't need to think or weight his words, his desires, “could you...could we do this with fewer clothes?” he finished, still a bit timid, but Steve smiled at him radiantly. 

“Everything you want.”

Instead of taking off his clothes, though, Steve bent to kiss Bucky. It was their first kiss, at least the first not for show. That didn't mean something particular, but it was new and hungry, Steve lips and tongue taking control like Bucky's mouth was everything he needed to survive, feeling his jaw go slack and his tongue just barely respond under the attack. 

Bucky moaned when a hand fisted in his hair, pulling his head backwards. So, apparently, he definitely had a thing for hair pulling he had never known before. 

The thought was soon driven away by the kiss turning deeper, teeth closing around his lip before the tongue attacked once more, exploring and fucking.

Steve sucked one last time on that luscious lip, pulling on it a little, before getting up with a sigh. Not a word while he got off the bed, nodding at Bucky's quick breath. He divested quickly, throwing his clothes somewhere on the floor, aware of Bucky's gaze on him, exploring, gasping slightly when he shed his underwear. Steve knew he wasn't some amazingly endowed pornstar, but he was bigger and thicker than most and, apparently, that didn't worry Bucky, if the way he licked his lips was an indication.

Steve let the man just look at him for a few seconds before going back on the bed, sitting on his heels between Bucky's legs.

“You won't come,” he explained, blunt nails scratching along the man's chest, stopping a little longer on his nipples, “no matter what I do to you, how close you are, you don't have permission until I tell you so.”

Bucky frowned, worried. He had never seriously tried to keep his orgasm under control for long and he honestly didn't know if he was going to be able to. 

Steve could feel him suddenly tense under him, his jaw now closed. He reached up to smooth the frown between his eyebrows with his thumb. 

“It's alright, I know it's your first time, I won't ask for too much and I won't be disappointed in you if you can't,” he reassured but Bucky shook his head.

“But...I want...I want to be your good boy,” he protested. 

Steve smiled a little at the little pout. So Bucky spontaneously pouted, apparently pretty often, bottom lip almost out like a kid, and it was the cutest thing Steve had ever seen. 

“You will be anyway, I promise. Now just let me take care of you.” 

Steve leaned in to kiss Bucky's once more, slower that time, tasting and teasing and letting Bucky explore and kiss back, both moaning in each other mouth. Just when they were without breath Steve raised, hands at the sides of Bucky's head, and looming over him he looked at his face for a moment. 

The half lidded eyes, the wet and red lips. Steve couldn't help but wonder how he got so lucky that night, how the night that was supposed to be a huge disaster, maybe to even trigger his anxiety, could instead end with such a perfect creature under him. 

It wasn't the moment to think about that kind of things, though, so he went on with his plan, starting to nip and suck at the column of Bucky's throat, moving to kiss just under the ear and licking lower, just skipping the scarf, to reach and bite where neck and shoulder meet. Satisfied by the sigh he received, Steve licked upward once more, stopping to bite on the pulse point. 

Bucky moaned, back arching again, and his hand instinctively moved. 

In a flash Steve smacked it and grabbed the loose ends of the scarf, pulling to have the man expose his throat even more. 

A loud moan filled the room when Steve bit down, harder than the previous times, at the base of Bucky's throat. 

“You don't get to move,” he hissed darkly, “I don't want to tie you, so you stay still or you get punished,” another bite, on the collarbone, not enough to mark, none of them were, it wasn't Steve place, just sufficiently hard to leave behind a sting and a tender indent for a few hours. 

Bucky gulped and moaned under the scarf still pulling him up, a jolt of pleasure running down to his cock but a pang of...something...hitting his chest. 

“Sor...sorry, Sir,” he said in a voice weaker than it should have been. The silk wasn't tightening around his throat, just softly biting into his neck, he had all the breath and voice he wanted. He had just forgotten how to use them. 

“It's okay,” Steve licked at the mark, “just don't do it again,” the tone was hard but the voice was once softer. Steve continued his trip down Bucky's body, licking and scratching, showering his nipples with attentions until the man started to moan and uncontrollably raising his hips, and just then he went lower, tongue playing on the bumps of his abdominals and diving into the belly button.

Steve stopped for a moment, chin rested on a hipbone, a single fingertip tracing the 'V' leading to Bucky's cock. 

“So gorgeous,” he commented, finger running on the other side. He teased it along the thin line of hair, stopping just before he could somehow brush the hard cock, “I could spend all night just like this,” Bucky moaned his protest, making Steve chuckle, so he reached out in retaliation and pinched his nipple, the moan that left Bucky had little of the protest, “so sensitive... one day I'd love to put clamps on them. Would you like that, Buck? To have them pinched, to _feel_ them at every breath?” 

Bucky whined. He wanted that. He wanted everything. He wanted Steve to keep talking. He wanted his mouth around his cock. He just wanted. More. 

“Maybe I could attach a chain to them,” Steve went on, now licking down the trail of hair, stopping when his breath started to tease the hard cock, “I could pull on it, on them, while I do that,” he licked at the head, slow, flat tongue, one hand pinning Bucky's hips to the bed, the other closing around the base, “the whimpers...” he kissed the head open mouthed, sucking just a little, “...you'd beg me...” he kissed down the shaft, “...your nipples so hard...” he licked back down on the other side, “I'd yank on it while I fuck you so hard you'd feel it for days,” up again, to take the tip in his mouth and suck hard.

Bucky's hand grabbed the headboard as his life depended on it, feeling the metal cold against his sweaty palms, feeling it bit into them. They probably haven't even started yet and it already felt like too much, like he was too close already. He didn't even know if it was the teasing, the mouth on his cock or the filthy words coming from it, but all he wanted was to push his dick in Steve's mouth, fuck his throat and, at the same time, instead, to lay still and let him play with him, let Steve do whatever he wanted to him.

What he was sure of, though, was that he wanted to fulfil every fantasy, every dirty idea, falling out of those lips. 

Thoughts were erased once more by Steve's mouth finally engulfing his cock, tongue working it while he bobbed up and down, sucking. Bucky tightened his hold. He wasn't going to move, he wanted to be a good boy, Steve's good boy, his hands weren't going to do anything even if every fibre of his body was screaming at him to grab the man's head. 

“So good for me,” Steve praised, stopping the moment he felt all the muscles in Bucky's abdomen starting to get taught. He didn't want to push him too much, “You have to wait, I promise you'll come so much harder in a little while,” he sucked precome off the tip, licked at the slit, tasting him, “I want you to come around my cock, will you let me fuck you, Buck?” it was half a tease, half a genuine question, Steve realized. They hadn't discussed if he could do that. 

Bucky didn't even register the words, just the sound, the low and dirty tone. His cock felt like fire between his legs, so hard and sensitive. It felt like they had gone at that for hours, not merely minutes, but it probably was true, all that night had been an infinite foreplay to Bucky's body and now it demanded its release, possibly in Steve's mouth. 

“I asked a question,” Steve reprimanded, slapping his leg and oh, that felt good, everything felt good at that point if Bucky had to be honest, “I asked if you want me to fuck you. Do you want to come with me buried deep inside you, Buck?” Steve repeated himself, voice strict but dripping with lust.

“Yes! Fuck me,” Bucky moaned, a desperate request. 

Steve didn't like it, he slapped the leg again, smiling at the groan, at the hips pushing against his hold. 

“I'm sure I didn't hear that right,” he commented, two fingers teasing the leaking cock up and down, stopping to circle around the tip, but out of the blue he took Bucky's ball in his hand, holding them, far away from hurting but in a firm grasp, “What is that you answered?” he asked again. 

Bucky's eyes shot open. He had been so lost in his pleasure that he had made a mistake, a big one. 

“Sorry, I'm so sorry, Sir!” he begged, trying to make puppy eyes, “I got...you're so good, I... I'm sorry, Sir. Please.”

Steve looked at him, the plead turning into half panic at the realization that he had made yet another mistake.

“Shhh, calm down,” he let go of his hip to gently rub his stomach, “I'm not angry, breath.”

Bucky nodded and took a deep breath. He hadn't fucked everything up, Steve wasn't mad at him. 

“I'm sorry,” he repeated in a small voice and he internally flinched at that. What if he was doing things wrong? What if Steve wasn't convinced and was going to stop? It didn't even cross his mind that it was all just a game, that it was just a minor lapse and nothing was really going to happen. He was just too lost in them, in what they were doing. 

Steve kissed his hip affectionately. 

“You still are my good boy, you're doing so good” he shushed him, searching for his gaze, “we'll make sure that won't happen again, even good boys make mistake,” he tried to be reassuring, the last thing he wanted was for Bucky to freak out without a reason, “Buck, do you need to call your safeword?” he asked as an afterthought.

“No,” not even a second before the word left Bucky's lips, “I want to continue, I want nothing more. Sir,” Steve smiled at him, brushing hair away from his forehead before sitting up.

“Turn around,” he ordered gently pushing him and Bucky complied, “alright, I'll give you ten, so next time you'll remember how to talk to me,” Steve just explained, knowing it was going to be anything but a real punishment given Bucky's reaction to the few slaps he got, “do you want to count them? This time it's your choice.”

Bucky hid his face into the pillow, hands back on the headboard. He wanted to count, he wanted more than ten, he wanted to really feel it. He groaned, a little bit ashamed, and nodded. 

A slap fell hard on his cheek. 

“Words! And that doesn't count,” Steve scowled.

“Sorry, Sir,” Bucky said, not worried about having just made another mistake, he knew that was different, “I want to count, please Sir,” he added. 

Steve kissed him behind his ear, almost chastely, “you're incredible,” he whispered to him before pulling up. He let the first spank fall sudden and hard, Bucky gave a surprised cry, ass clenching, but took control back in a moment. 

“One, sir,” he counted, loud enough to be heard. 

Steve almost groaned. He had expected him to call the number, but the addition of the title...that guy was going to kill him, that was for sure. 

He hit again, on the other side and this time the sound out of Bucky's mouth was unmistakably a moan, hips pressed into the mattress. 

“Two, thank you, Sir,” Steve couldn't hold the groan. 

That was more than unexpected and by Bucky's satisfied smirk he knew it. 

“Why do I feel like you'll spend a lot of time with your ass burning?” he teased and Bucky shrugged with a smile.

“I don't know what you mean...three, thank you, Sir,” he pushed his hips down again, searching for friction. Every slap had his cock leak and throb, the delicious burn of his ass running straight to it. 

Three more slaps and Steve steered Bucky on his knees, face still pressed against the pillow. 

“Don't come. You don't have permission and I promise you'll thank me for it, later,” he didn't give Bucky the time to understand, he just closed his hand around the dripping cock, grip too lax to be effective, but when he slapped his ass once more his cock slipped into the barely there touch. 

“Fuck...” Bucky moaned, taking a moment to fill his lungs, “seven, thank you, sir,” his voice was breathy and low. 

Three more and Bucky had to bit on his arm to focus enough not to come. He was so close and now blunt nails were teasing the red marks while the other hand, warm and wet, just held his cock. 

“So, lesson learned?” Steve asked barely keeping a laugh in, because that had been anything but something that Bucky wasn't going to search again, over and over. 

Bucky opened his mouth, swallowed a sarcastic comment, but before he could just answer a moan came out of his mouth. Steve was licking at the red on his ass, scratching his teeth over it. 

“S-sir...please...” he couldn't take it anymore, his body was tense, his cock hurt and he felt light headed. 

“Shhh, just trust me,” Steve said, spreading his cheeks, and Bucky had no idea why he did, why he obeyed but it felt almost natural to relax and let Steve go on with whatever he had in mind, to let him blow cold air on his hole.

Bucky bit into the pillow, grabbing it instead than the headboard, when Steve started to lap at his entry, alternating between long, flat tongued, licks and short stabs requesting access, teasing the rim. If he still has had some ability to think, Bucky would have been happy of how the arms on his hips were stilling him, because he was otherwise probably going to trash around, while tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He wasn't usually that eager, he could take teasing, but that was somehow different, deeper, and he had been hard for the last three hours, even kneeling on the floor, among strangers, he had been half hard and that had been so humiliating...

“I can't...too close...” he managed to say, refusing to think it was caused by what was going through his mind, by the memories of hungry eyes on him while he knew only Steve could touch him.

Steve stopped. 

He wasn't cruel and he could hear in Bucky's voice that it was starting to be torture. Or maybe he just wanted to sink into that perfect ass and he was using that as an excuse. At that point, he didn't really care. 

“You're being so good,” he started to praise while he reached for the lube, “better than I could have imagined,” he slicked two fingers and started to push them inside. Neither of them was new to sex and Bucky was so far gone and relaxed that it was barely needed, more to let him get accustomed to the thing.

Bucky wouldn't have known if the moan was for the delicious pressure of fingers forcing themselves into him or for Steve's words. Something deep in him was inclined toward the second option, but he ignored it at the moment, focusing instead on the delicious movements of the slick fingers. 

In. Out. Every time a gentle touch against his prostate. 

It was too much, he was so close that when Steve barely brushed his cock with his fingertip Bucky felt the safeword on the tip of his tongue. He needed an out, he needed to stop the game before he could break the rule and come, he couldn't...

“Sir,” his voice so low Steve had to strain to hear him, “please...just...can't take more...fuck me...” broken words, washed away by desperate moans and rough breaths. It felt like his whole body was a live wire, like any touch could trigger him. 

Steve tried to push a third finger in, to make sure Bucky wasn't going to tense up, but while it slipped in the man also shook his head, desperate. 

“Stop...please, I can't...” Steve pulled back his hand, putting on a condom at a speed he was sure should have been humanly impossible. 

“You can, baby,” he whispered, kneeling behind Bucky, one hand to guide his own cock, the other between the man's shoulders, “and I know you can because you're incredibly good.”

Bucky shook his head when he felt Steve starting to push in. He couldn't, no one could, what he was asking of him was just impossible. 

“Damn, you're so tight, so hot,” Steve commented and Bucky arched his back even more, opening up, offering himself, “how do you want me, baby?” Neither of them noticed the nickname that had slipped from Steve's lips for the second time. 

“Hard. Please, sir, fuck me hard,” because maybe, just maybe, Bucky could take a little more of that, maybe he could risk for his world to go upside down and his mind to be ruined forever by a cock up his ass. 

“Yes, yes. So good,” Steve started to whisper without even think of the words, as close as the man under him, as desperate for release. He grabbed Bucky by his hair and the man yelled a primal groan, there wasn't another definition for that sound. Without loosening the hold Steve moved to cover him, mouth now close to his ear, “I want your orgasm to milk me,” he groaned dirtily and he could see Bucky close his eyes even tighter, the lip between his teeth white.

“Ple..” Bucky started, but the word died in his mouth, covered by another desperate sound, “scarf...” he managed after more than a few tries, unable to talk more, to think more. 

Steve push faltered, he frowned, confused, but a second later his eyes widened in realization. He slipped a hand between the silk and Bucky's neck and pulled tentatively. 

Bucky head snapped back, the soft material not enough to cut his breath or hurt him, but Steve could see his throat work under it, a gulp made a little harder to swallow. 

“Like that?” he asked in wonder and when Bucky nodded, entranced, pushing back against the punishing rhythm of Steve's cock the men knew that was it. 

Steve shifted his position once more so to be able to keep the hold and touch Bucky's cock at the same time. 

“You'll be my death, you're astounding,” he praised, in awe, “come when you want, let go for me.”

That was enough to trigger Bucky's orgasm. It was like something had released in him and he just let go, his mind blanked out except for the intense pleasure washing over him, pure fire in his groin, the fullness of his ass, the hand pumping around him even when he'd have stopped and still getting more pleasure out of him, the scarf restraining around his neck. He vaguely registered Steve moans, he barely noticed when the trusts became casual and erratic and the man came into him with a desperate groan. Everything was just too much, too perfect. 

He was barely aware of Steve pulling out and of falling flat on the bed, but the hand gently massaging his back felt solid, his only anchorage to reality. 

“Are you alright?” Bucky heard the man ask softly, his breath still quick, but he could only vaguely nod, a tiny movement. The touch on his back kept going, in silence. 

Bucky wasn't even sure of how long it had been when finally his body started to obey him again. He turned to see Steve laying next to him, face on the other pillow. 

“Welcome back,” he smiled at him and Bucky smiled back. 

“That was...”

“...perfect. You have been incredible,” Bucky wasn't sure why he blushed at the praise now that the scene was over, but he did and smiled shyly, looking away for a moment. 

He still felt blissful, light, his body relaxed and oversensitive, aware of everything, even the sheets touching him...

“Scoot over,” he ruined the moment with a grimace, Steve frowned, “I'm lying in a very wet spot and it's going to be even more uncomfortable in a few seconds. Your fault, you move.”

Steve laughed. He really liked that guy, able to go from a begging mess to a cheeky brat and back away in a moment. He was gorgeous and charming. Sexy and one of the best sex partners he had encountered in a while. Maybe with one like him, he could have thought about a more stable relationship. 

He didn't even know if Bucky liked him or had just wanted to try something new and forbidden. 

“So...if Brock is still down there could you...” Steve asked instead, ignoring whatever was really going into his mind and going straight back to business, to what that night had been about. 

“...don't walk straight and look fucked out? Don't worry, at the moment it doesn't need any acting skills,” Bucky finished for him, laughing.

It felt odd to be taken back to the cold reality, to be reminded of the reason they were there in the first place. The whole night had been a roller coaster of emotions and thoughts, from very good to bad ones and sure enough it had ended in a way Bucky wouldn't have imagined but that he really liked. Maybe a little too much for something so new even to his brain. 

There they were, though, back at square one, back at the job part. 

He looked at Steve for a minute, and the man shared his silence while barely touching him with his whole body, but not actively doing so. He was just there. 

Steve wasn't like the others. Bucky trusted his guts and he knew he can read people. If they were in that bed, if Steve had whispered those words to him, it was because he believed them, not because he thought Bucky was just a whore wanting to have some fun. 

“It was good to try,” he said, breaking the calm that had fallen over the room. 

“As in 'I try everything at least once' or as in 'I think I found out something new about me'?” Steve asked, serious. He could feel nerves taking over, tightening his throat a little.

He had never been someone's first step into all that, he had no idea if he had messed up something, if he had somehow scarred the man.

“As in: I really liked it and I'm glad you took your time to make me try it and teach me,” Bucky offered back, sensing the tension. He reached out and caressed Steve's naked chest. That was one of the things he could never have enough of, “I'm happy it's you I've taken as a client tonight, I'd have missed out a lot not ever meeting you,” he looked away, flinching at the sappiness of his words.

“I'm glad Natasha pestered me into hiring you,” that time Steve didn't shy out of touching Bucky, even if the sex was over and he probably no longer had a right, he brushed away the hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, letting his hand slip down to caress his face.

Bucky looked at him, glad they could both be sappy, make it even. He smiled with a nod. Maybe Steve knew what all that had been about, after all. 

**

Clothes felt strange against Bucky's skin, even the soft faux leather too rough against his still sensitive body and the flimsy shirt barely hiding the already fading marks left by Steve's teeth and lips. He turned to look at Steve who was buttoning his shirt, waiting calmly for him to be ready too. 

It was time to go back to reality, it was time for Bucky to get back into his usual self, into the boldness he was accustomed to show to everyone around him. The one he had left out of the door, that night. 

A strange feeling tightened his stomach when he saw Steve take the collar and put it in his pocket. He wanted to wear it again, he wanted to ask if he had to before he was seen in public again, but instead, he bit on his lip. If Steve hadn't asked then there was no need and he had already made clear what that thing meant. The collar wasn't some toy, it didn't matter how much Bucky had liked it around his neck, how he had liked Steve playing with it. Owning him. 

“So, you have my number...” Bucky said tentatively when he saw Steve reach for the doorknob. 

Steve froze. Bucky wanted to really see him again. Or maybe he was just hinting that he was up for any other job Steve may need him for. He tried not to roll eyes at himself. So much for being a dom, he couldn't even believe Bucky truly liked that and he could want to repeat the experience. He knew for a fact Bucky had enjoyed the sex, it was his job to read his sub, to make sure he was happy, in a good place and having the time of his life. So he could doubt if Bucky was only interested in being fucked into oblivion or if he wanted to actually see him again because it was him, but not that he enjoyed the night. 

“I do,” he nodded, “should use it,” his voice firm, trying to let all the confidence he had during sex into his everyday self. He was sure he was failing.

“You should,” Bucky agreed, letting Steve hold the door for him.


	4. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath.**

**Thank you for tonight. I'd really like to repeat, possibly as soon as you want, it's not like I need to be able to move, after all.**

**Oh, I'm Bucky, btw**

Steve laughed, not even cursing the beeping that had woken him at five in the morning. 

_Yeah, figured since I spent the night with you. And I have your number, so I saw your name._

He didn't tense up writing that, it was like something in him knew that Bucky would have taken it for the fun teasing it was and not an offence. 

_I liked it too and I'd love to make you unable to move for a few days ;) Tomorrow we could see for a day/time we're both free_

**I wasn't sure you were going to call me back. Or even that you still had my number. Sorry, I've been an idiot and I just woke you up at dawn because...well, because I'm an idiot.**

Bucky hit send without even knowing why he had just typed such a message, it wasn't something Steve had needed to know. At all. He hid his face into his hands, flinching when the stupid alert told him there was a new text. He expected it to be Steve telling him off for how pathetic he sounded. 

_It's ok, don't work in the morning, can sleep in. You're not an idiot, you are my good boy ;) I'll just punish you for it when we'll meet._

Steve couldn't believe himself, he was dirty texting a one night stand in a way he had never done or even thought of doing. The fact that the one night stand had just asked him to make it a two nights stand thing didn't make it very different, not enough for him to usually send that kind of text, at least. 

**I'll have to set an alarm to text and wake you every night before we meet, then. Sir.**

Bucky giggled, still blushing at how Steve had replied instead than humiliate him for a pitiful message, but apparently red and high was going to be his new state every time he talked with Steve. 

Bucky had obviously had his good share of phone sex, text sex, even chat sex, not to mention the teasing, but that felt different, that felt like being cheeky had a price, like every word he wrote was going to have a meaning, not just be a tease toward an orgasm. And he wasn't even having virtual sex, it was just...it was Steve casually reminding him of their roles in that game. 

_Not if you plan to sit down anytime soon, stop being an insolent brat._

**You like it when I am, though.**

_Only if you then turn into a behaving boy when you're ordered to, but you seem pretty good at that, so yes, I sort of like it. Sort of._

It was five in the morning and Steve was sending texts he would regret at any other moment with anyone else. Instead, he felt giddy and excited. He didn't remember the last time he had felt like that. It was even ironic to think in the end it was because of damn Rumlow. 

**If I'm a good boy and let you sleep now, do you promise you'll call me tomorrow?**

Bucky needed to make sure. He already knew the answer, he was sure Steve was going to call him, he was the kind of man to never let others down and he wasn't going to play with Bucky like that. Yet, for once, Bucky needed to let himself be open and vulnerable. Maybe it was some after effect of what they had done earlier. Maybe Steve just was his weak spot. 

_First thing. Hopefully I'll wake you :P I'm a vindictive bitch. Have some rest, Buck. It was a great night but exhausting, on all levels. I promise I'll be here tomorrow._

Steve texted back. There was nothing short of an apocalypse that could keep him from calling back or, well, send a message. He wanted Bucky so bad and not just to fuck him, actually, it was almost more about the hot tingle in his stomach. 

Bucky grinned at the message, giggling at the idea that Steve liked to use little text smileys. 

**I am rather drained. Good night, Steve. Talk to you tomorrow**

_Night, Buck, sleep tight._

Bucky just laid there, looking at the ceiling. He didn't remember the last time someone had texted him goodnight. He couldn't believe that all came from a job he hadn't even wanted to accept. The idea had made him nervous, he didn't like to be in situations and places he didn't know, too easy to make mistakes and clients didn't like mistakes. Clients could get violent and nasty when shamed by a mistake. It had been Natasha who had basically forced him into accepting, threatening to do very nasty things to him and his clothes if he refused. He loved Natasha. 

Forcing himself to be a rational adult, Steve set the phone on the nightstand and thought about the goodnight for just a minute or two. He slipped back under the sheets and got into a comfortable position. Closed his eyes. A second later he was smiling to himself like a goon. 

A beeping got his attention what must have been ten minutes later. Steve frowned, confused, but promptly turned to get his phone. 

**Steve, sorry I wake you again**

Steve could almost imagine Bucky struggling to decide if sending the text or not. 

_No problem, something happened?_

He refused to worry if something was up Bucky wouldn't have sent a text like that first. 

**No, it's just...do I have permission to come, Sir?**

Steve groaned, loud enough that he was sure his neighbours could hear him, arousal running straight to his cock together with probably all his blood. That man was going to kill him, he had known the game just for a few hours and he was just that close to it, Steve had no idea how he could survive Bucky if he was going to become his sub. Possibly also his lover. Just because boyfriend sounded too pathetic. He hid his face into the pillow for a moment before typing a reply. 

_You can touch yourself, but you can't come until I call you tomorrow morning._

**I already hate you. Sir.**

_You started this. Hope your hard cock will let you sleep, I plan on sleeping pretty late tomorrow. Night, Buck_

Bucky really hated him. Steve had no right to torture him like that, he had just hoped to start some phone sex, or maybe for Steve to let him know how hard he was making him again, not to be forbidden to come. Not that Steve would know if he came anyway. 

Bucky pumped his hard cock a few more times, thinking back of that night. His own hot hand felt so good. He took a deep breath. He let go and sat on his own hands. 

Apparently, he really liked to be a good boy. Or maybe he just liked to hear the praises slip out of Steve's lips. 


End file.
